


Art for deciduous|evergreen

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod





	Art for deciduous|evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deciduous|evergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818850) by [boo98 (butter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter/pseuds/boo98). 



**Digital art inspired by 'deciduous|evergreen'**

_by:[@svtchips](https://twitter.com/svtchips) on twitter_

 

__


End file.
